Thor: God of Thunder
Thor: God of Thunder is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Thor: God of Thunder #24: 02 Jul 2014 Current Issue :Thor: God of Thunder #25: 17 Sep 2014 Next Issue :none; see Thor. Status Published monthly. Final issue is #25. Characters Main Characters *'Thor' - God of Thunder Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Thor: God of Thunder #25 Thor: God of Thunder #24 Collections Hardcovers *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 1: The God Butcher' - Collects #1-5. "Throughout the ages, gods have been vanishing, their mortal worshippers left in chaos. Now, Thor follows a trail of blood that threatens to consume his past, present and future. The only hope for these ravaged worlds is for Thor to unravel the gruesome mystery of the God Butcher! In the distant past, Thor follows the bloody wake of murdered gods across the depths of space. In the present, the Thunder God discovers a forgotten cave that echoes with the cries of tortured gods — and is shocked to find himself among them! And thousands of years from now, the last god-king of ruined Asgard makes his final stand against the God Butcher’s berserker legions. As three Thors from three eras race to stop the God Butcher, the full extent of his vicious scheme takes terrifying shape!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168427 *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 2: Godbomb' - Collects #6-11. "Somewhere at the end of time, all the gods of the universe are enslaved, working to build a machine that will forever change the face of creation. What is...the Godbomb? And what can Thor, the last free god in all the cosmos, do to stop it? As Gorr's master plan continues to unfold, all hope for divinity is lost as Thor finds himself in chains alongside his fellow gods. As the clock ticks down on one very large bomb, as enslaved gods look to the skies for a savior, enter...the Girls of Thunder?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785168435 *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 3: The Accursed' - Collects #12-18. "It's the bloody return of one of Thor's greatest enemies: Malekith the Accursed! The former lord of the Dark Elves is freed from his otherworldly prison, and the chase is on across the Nine Realms to capture him! As Malekith begins a bloody rampage, Thor finds new allies to aid him: a Dark Elf sorceress! A gun-toting Light Elf! A gargantuan Mountain Giant! A dwarf who loves dynamite! And a particularly surly troll...?! The Wild Hunt has begun! Plus: Thor returns to Midgard - but what does it mean to walk the Earth as a god? Where does Thor go and who does he see when he's not out saving the world with the Avengers? It's the return of Thor's long-time love interest, Dr. Jane Foster!" - *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 4: The Last Days of Midgard' - Collects #19-24. "Thor battles to save Earth, but who can he fight when the planet itself is dying? S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Roz Solomon has a suggestion: the world’s most nefarious energy company, Roxxon, and its ruthless new CEO known as “the Minotaur!” Has Thor met his match in the form of a multinational super-corporation? Meanwhile, many millennia from now, a future Thor faces a very different battle to save what remains of the earth — from Galactus! King Thor and the Goddesses of Thunder are all that stand between Galactus and the planet he’s been dying to eat for a very long time. But even if Thor wins, is the Earth still doomed? And in the present, Thor makes a final stand against the Minotaur, Ulik the Troll and Roxxon’s forces — but not even a god can save everyone." - *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 1' - Collects #1-11. - *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 2' - Collects #12-25 Trade Paperbacks *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 1: The God Butcher' - Collects #1-5. - *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 2: Godbomb' - Collects #6-11. - *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 3: The Accursed' - Collects #12-18. - Digital *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 1: The God Butcher' - Collects #1-5. - *'Thor: God of Thunder, vol. 2: Godbomb' - Collects #6-11. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Jason Aaron. Artist/Covers: Esad Ribic. Publishing History First published in 2012. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 22 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-now-next-big-thing-thor-jason-aaron.html Marvel NOW! Next Big Thing: Aaron on Thor: God of Thunder] * 20 Aug 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40472 Aaron Explores the Past, Present, & Future of Thor: God of Thunder] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero